My little Twilight
by Wolfiewonk
Summary: A young men was already born under a bad star. Daydreaming threw his days, he experiences the world to be unchangeable and that despite his good intentions, he has to find his own way instead. Along the way, he will find something interesting that finally makes him accept himself. Twilight will skim threw his pages and reveal the truth about his past. What will she think of


My little Twilight by wolfiewonk

**Chapter one – Nobody´s fault**

I dont know what to say about myself. My head was always in the clouds, that much is for

sure but there was also a point when nothing really mattered anymore and I bacame well like this. Cynical, sarcastic, hopeless? Choose if like but really, everything I did was just half-hearted at best. Because just like two friends arguing, I never really hated life entirely for what it did to me but I found myself too stubborn to give it another chance.

For now, it seems like I at least caught my balance for once. I would go to school, giving it

my best ofcourse and drive threw the night right after for my parttime job. Back then, I was

foolisch enough to live without the extra money but that wasn´t the point why I didnt do it. Since I´m a brony now however, life changed a fair amount for me. Almost like the volume was finally turned up and I would even celebrate every survived day like I never did before.

Today was one of those days and my fellows even decided to work on by themselves.

With any job, that might not have even worked but the guys in out pizzeria really know how

to share a laugh once in a while. I´m not really one to talk much, meaning usually people

considered me a pain in the ass since silence wasn´t really something that would help you

threw the day. Here however, they quickly adapted to what I am and Im grateful for that.

After some math, putting the earnings in the register, I was more then ready for weekend.

I jumped into my already hot car and felt relieved that my shift had endet so smoothly.

There were a few things that could happen besides losing the earnings itself, such as the car wouldn´t start for some reason or even minor burnings from the food, wich wasnt the

case today. Overall, the job was a little risky at times but I would drive all day if I could!

I started the car wich was an old red suzuki swift, with more then shameful paintings. My cousin organized it for me and It was a good deal! However these paintings of black sharks on each side quickly turned into a joke! I proved them wrong, that my car wasn´t all that garbage and since the only thing working in my car was the sound system, making my workplace vibrate with some brony-dubstep was the obvious choice!

Arriving home, I looked forward for a shower and especially some dinner. You lose your appetite when youre working for the chocolate factory if you get my reference. The key slid into the lock but then I stopped. There were noises inside, two familiar voices actually and I was frozen right on the doorstep. Dad was obviously arguing with my brother since, sure Im some kind of loser myself but, my brother decided long ago to become a freeloader.

I never knew why my brother did this and I could only speculate what possibly happened to him because he would never tell me on his own. I found myself wondering that he could even struggle with something like pride. Anyway, it could mean a lot of things at this point and at the sheer fear it might end up in another fight again, my stomach twisted already.

I stood their motionless until I slid the key out, pretending I wasnt even there at all for now.

The sun was still up, even after driving the city back and fourth but I couldnt possibly know

who to turn to. I mean, my friends left years ago and even if they were here, I wouldnt bother them with just any mental breakdown of mine. After all, this is how my life was all the time and I should be used to it. I turned the volume up with every road turn, looking at my cellphone over and over again but It wouldnt help. My mind was just louder this time!

I hit the breaks when I realized how caged I was, looking for a parking spot instead. Mind

still racing, I bend over in the back of the car, looking for something I didnt need in a long

time. What I found was a smoke and even though I quitted it a few months ago, I couldnt

help myself. With a flick on the lighter the blaze took over and I inhaled the warm silver

smoke, filling up my lungs and mind as it seems. It helped in a way and I calmed myself.

A few breaths later, I once again looked at what I held in hand. The smoke was thrown away by me, even though not even half of it was burned. That wasnt me, I had no control of myself! Dads already suffering a high blood pressure and even a smoking leg. It spread

fear in my mind as soon as I heard since I didnt want to lose him. An here I am, giving in

at the smallest occasion. Sure my family was a mess but how else could I fight for them!?

Half an hour passed until I found myself still in the car, looking at nothing in particular. The sun settled, bathing my skin in an orange shimmer. My eyes shifted as I gazed along the long shadows this sunset brought, spotting something that hadnt been there before. There was a small little note under the wiper. I must have spaced out more then usual this time since I didnt even notice anyone passing the car, far from leaving a note just like that!

I brought the note inside with a shiver as the wind blew on. Although the sun heated my car, it was still freezing cold outside. What I held their was some sort of green flyer, written in black letters. It was awkward in a way since, the city rarely held any events and I felt sorry for the poor bastard who had to hand these out. I highly doubted that anyone would even read it! After all, everyone around her simply left town whenever they lurked for fun.

You see, the city was build around an industrial complex wich could be reffered as the

heart of the city. There was no other economy around or other shops for that matter. Sure,

everything around here was pretty neat and clean but the streets were still abandoned.

Anyway, the flyer still grabbed my attention as it mentioned a place I never saw in the city.

It revolved about a libary somewhere hidden inside the town hall wich made my jaw drop.

There was a libary here? According to the flyer, the libary was even administered for three

generations so far and hell, this was a minor shock in my mind. Like, how could I have

even missed that? Guess noone really spread the word and I quickly knew why. It was a

hard working city after all, meaning people here werent really the types to read books and even further, every book you needet for school would be delivered by book stores near by.

As I felt the paper of the flyer, I suddenly knew why the strong wind didn´t just blow it away.

It felt recycled and rough, a lot heavier then it usually would be. Were they lacking money?

Part of me was curious what they had to offer but also, I loved reading and therefor I would

support any libary around here, even if they would totally suck at what their are doing!

The town hall wasnt far away from here and decided to make my way there quickly.

Home would be on the way to town hall and part of me considered changing my clothes

since my ripped off jeans looked rather messy. The first schooldays were rather expensive

but its not like I ever had money. However, facing my family once more wasnt something

I could manage so easily today. I just push the thought away for now since, the libary could also be closed by now and there was no reason to make a fuss about everything.

As expected the town hall itself was still open but that must not necessarily be the case

for the libary. Stepping into the hall, my footsteppes echoed before I had the chance to say

something myself. I was greeted by a familar face and I guess its because the offices were

already closed. At the pure shock, I turned around and was about to leave again until she

touched my shoulder. It was our mayor and she encouraged me to come back in.

I had a dumb look on my face but then again, she took care of the city for several decades now. At the question where the libary might be, she smiled more then I expected and was pleased to show me the way downstairs. _The administration takes a break right now but _

_you are more then welcome to look for a book that suites your taste! _She smiled at me but

there was also a desperate sound to it that I couldnt just ignore, so I nodded at her.

The upper levels were all renovated, most likely to represent the city in the best way

possible but the basement, looked just like a basement. The last step endet with me on

a carpet wich was wine red and my heart started to pound a little. There was noone there

but the peace down here was mervelous! It wasnt that big like in any movie I had seen

before but still, the whole basement was filled with books of all kinds and sizes.

I expected the air to be cold and wet, beeing it a cellar and all, but that wasnt the case.

It was warm and I counted more then 20 bookshelfs, with a three feet gap between each of

them. There were no lights at the ceiling and I imaginged it would be little inefficient.

The bookshelfs would probably suck most of the light in but fortunately, there were several lamps on smaller tables in each corridor, wich made it all the more cozy down here.

It remined me at all the times people had been calling me an airhead, a good for nothing

person and they were right, I was never interested in something else that wasnt fictional.

I could only think of this libary as a dawned corner of myself, where nobody was allowed

to enter. I would hide there from time to time but still, it didnt just stay a corner any longer.

Talking to people just drained my energy as I was forced to keep this charade up for them.

I mean, there were a lot of beautiful things I had seen, shedding tears more then once but

it was nothing that anybody would understand. Especially as a brony now, it was even harder. People around here were not common with english and translating it for them sure was a way but, its not like I could expect an enjoying outcome. They will never feel the way

I do, If its about sadness or the importance of life, wich almost makes me cry everytime.


End file.
